Una noche de sueños o quisas no
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: 2º Chap Up! La muerte de tu ser amado puede afectar muchisimo a tu vida... sobre todo si... sueños extraños, noticias importantes, amores y más! dejen RR!
1. 1º Capítulo

Primero que nada subi otra vez este capitulo, pero ya no como segundo, porque como antes no sabía como se hacía… y ahora me dio por volver a arreglar mis fics que los había dejado botaditos :P

Wenop… ahora si están el primer y segundo capítulo… así que si les gusta este (pa los q no lo hayan leído) sigan con el siguiente… y a las q lo habían leido.. lean la continuación

Bueno… yo se q el fic estaba medio lioso… pero aca va arreglado… y ahora se puede leer bien … bueno los dejo… q lo disfuten

Esta mini-fic lo arregle de un cuento que salio de mí libro de castellano… "Los sueños solo sueños son" de Teresa Calderón… al leerlo me dieron unas ganas enormes de pasarlo a fic…

Tiene algunos cambios y arreglos por ahí…. Espero que lo disfruten

Una noche de sueños…

Es una noche estrellada, hace tiempo que no veía una como esta…la última vez que vi una fue junto con él… han pasado 5 horas desde su muerte… lo extraño demasiado, no se si pueda vivir sin él… mejor me duermo… mañana va a ser un día muy largo y agotador…- pensaba una chica mientras se acostaba en su cama con unas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mmm… no lo se

-Hay alguien equivocado de lugar aquí

-Yo no-me dijo sonriendo con ese gesto precioso que tenía-.Puede que seas tú

-No sé, pero aquí hay algo que no concuerda. Tú no deberías estar aquí

¿O yo no debería estar aquí?

Era un sueño, parece. Digo parece, porque sucedió de noche. Y fue cuando al parecer yo dormía. Te vi rodeado de luz y muy pálido. Por eso resaltaba el negro azabache de tu pelo y tus ojos brillaban como soles en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué estas en mi sueño?

-Porque me estas llamando con insistencia

Quise amarrarme a tu cuerpo como la última vez pero te esfumabas.

-¿Porqué no puedo abrazarte?

-Porque estamos en lugares distintos

-Pero tú estas aquí y estas hablando conmigo y te veo. Déjame tocarte. Deslizar mi dedo índice por esa cicatriz que no pudo quitarte lo perfecto de tu rostro. Déjame, solo una vez, aunque sea la última.

Sonreíste como solías hacerlo cuando yo te decía algo, cualquier cosa, inútil o no, sin importancia.

Yo no podía sonreír. Yo quería respuestas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Así tenía que ser

-Pero nos dejaste a todos llorando, muertos de pena…

-No estamos bien, no estamos mal, casi no estamos de puro dolor…- tú sonríes…

-¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿Por qué partiste tan temprano?

-Era necesario, no quería que sufrieran más por mi culpa.

Y…no era temprano, era mi hora.

Aca tan las contestaciones de los rev…

Kmila: q bueno q lo ayas encontrado bonito… eso me gusta.. q sean asi… se q es algo cruel.. pero es algo q puede pasar no?? Aun no se si lo continue… si me dan alguna idea quisa….

ginny132002:sierto q es muy lindo??.. jeje me encanta esa pareja.. quisa escriba otro…. Aun no se…. Espero q ayas leido los otro… aunque no te desepciones cde como van a terminar……

Ginny Potter: intentare continuarla como dije antes… pero va a ser difícil…. Aunque con lo q me dices se me ocurrio algo q no es seguro… muchas grax de todos modos

Princessofdarkness: q coincidencia… jaja buena pareja…. Obvio q si me la mandas o la subes la leo encantada…

Lalwen de black: ya lo sabia… me as dejado revs em.. supongo q no es por mi verdad… uy… h/g!!! q bueno q lo ayas encontrado bonito yo tp…. Pero es muy doloroso… e tenido conocidos q les a sucedido… a mi tb me gusta escribir x eso

Bueno… intentare hacer todo lo posible para una continuación… q pa "todo x ese beso".. pero necesito ideas…. Ok??.... me despido

PD: lean "los problemas de Harry" y "todo x ese beso"… los hice yo… ok??.... bueno…. Dejen R/R…. bye

PD2: Wenop… Aquí Las Otras Contestaciones :P

Lalwen Black: Jaja eres una ociosa… pero weno… ahora si tienes continuación así que a leerla

Marka Yugi: Jajaja… Wenop… Eso Lo Se aunque haya cambiado un poco de gustos con respecto a las parejas :P


	2. 2º Capítulo

Wenop… Aquí Está La Continuación

2º Chapter:

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde q él… Harry Potter, el chiko q vivió, él q siempre se escapaba de Sr. Oscuro y él q mato por fin al temible Lord Voldemort, había muerto. Todos seguían tristes por su muerte, pero felices q gracias a ello… pudieran vivir en paz.

Era una mañana soleada, en la Madriguera se encontraban todos (osea Ron, Mione, Sra. y Sr. Weasley, los gemelos y Ginny) almorzando en el patio, recordando la gran hazaña de su mejor amigo y el chiko q había logrado capturar el corazón de la pequeña pelirroja, q, aunque seguía siendo la menor, había crecido muchísimo (en toda forma, altura, madurez y cuerpo).

Hoy se cumplen 2 meses justos desde la muerte de Harry… - decía la menor de los Weasley con un tono de tristeza

Ya Ginny, no te preocupes, sabes q era lo mejor, y de no ser así… estaríamos todos muertos…

Incluyéndote – termino Ron mirando a su hermana

Lo se... –dijo agachando su cabeza

Pero no te pongas así hija – decía la Sra. Weasley – sabes a la perfección q de no ser x su sacrificio…

Tu no estarías aquí – termino Mione mirando a su amiga de manera dulce – pero sabes q el te quería mucho y aunque este muerto... te sigue queriendo

Y de q me sirve si ya no lo tengo aquí...si ya no puedo estar con él… a… contesten!! – dijo Ginny en tono amenazador

Ginny relájate, sabemos x lo q estas pasando, pero no te debes alterar… era nuestro mejor amigo y tb estamos sufriendo mucho… pero no es para q te pongas de esa manera – dijo Ron intentando calmarla

No digas nada... tu no sabes lo q se siente perder a la persona a la cual amas desde hace mas de 6 años!!! – dijo Ginny muy enojada – tu x lo menos tienes a Mione y yo q… un chiko el cual se murió x mi culpa!!

Ginny no digas esas cosas, Harry te quería muchísimo y dio la vida por ti… no crees q es suficiente!? – dijo Ron otra vez

No!!! – gritó Ginny con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – permiso, me retiro – dijo la chica en tono suave pero frió a la ves dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con llave ya q no podía aun usar magia fuera del castillo

Pobre Ginny – dijo en un leve susurro Mione

Si – dijo Ron mirando x donde se había ido su pequeña hermana

Pero no deberías haberla tratado así, sabes q cuando se muere alguien, sale alguien más afectado q los demás!! – le reprocho Mione

Hermione tiene razón hijo… tu sabes lo sensible q es tu hermana – dijo el Sr. Weasley

Y como se pone cuando se toca este tema – dijo Fred mirando a su hermano

Creo q deberías ir a disculparte Ronnie – le dijo George

No me digas Ronnie… odio ese nombre…

Aps... yo juraba q te fascinaba… es q como ayer le escuche a Hermi decírtelo y habías puesto una cara…

George!!! De donde sacaste eso!!! - dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron ultra sonrojados q hasta a Ron no se le distinguía la cara del pelo (q gracioso)

De ayer… acaso no se acuerdan??? Y no pueden decir q no… cuatro ojos ven mejor q dos… y dudo q los dos necesitemos lentes – dijo en tono burlesco Fred

Hay ya cállate Fred… mejor voy a ver a Ginny e intentar discul… bueno bueno... a disculparme… - dijo Ron levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana

Subió Las escaleras (q estaban arregladas ya q habían remodelado toda la casa) y se paro en frente de la puerta, levanto la mano y la toco. Como nadie le respondió empezó a llamar a su hermana y a tocar la puerta, sin ningún resultado. Q le pasara a Ginny... estará tan enojada q ya ni me quiere hablar… no… lo dudo... Ginny siempre se reconcilia a los 3 segundos conmigo... aunque quizás esta ves la lastime mucho… intentare entrar a la fuerza… - pensaba Ron mientras sacaba su varita y con un movimiento susurro "alohomora!" y se abrió la puerta dejando paso al chiko para encontrarse con…

Ginny!!!!! – grito Ron viendo a su querida hermana en el piso desmayada – estas bien??? – como vio q no le respondió se puso nervioso… se abría desmayado por su culpa??... eso no se lo perdonaría…

Ron q le suce... Ginny!!! – dijeron todos a la ves viendo esa escena... Ron sosteniendo a su hermana en brazos desmayada – q le sucedió?? – pregunto la Sra. Weasley

No lo se... entre a su habitación ya q nadie me contestaba y la vi tirada en el piso... la levante y note como estaba desmayada y llegaron Uds. y…

Ron relájate… recuéstala en su cama - dijo su padre

Esta bien… - dijo Ron acostando nervioso a su hermana en su cama

Alguien que vaya a llamar a un medimago!! – inquirió la Sra. Weasley

Ok! – gritaron Fred y George corriendo escaleras abajo

Mi culpa… esto fui mi culpa… - dijo el menor de los hombres de la familia

Ron… no es tu culpa… relájate, en serio… - decía Hermione notando como tiritaba Ron y se ponía cada ves mas blanco

Ronald hijo… esto… no fue culpa tuya… mejor esperemos a que llegue el medimago ok? Pero porfavor relájate… - decía el Sr. Weasley tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo

Mamá!!... el medimago viene en camino! – gritaron a la vez los gemelos

Por que se demoran tanto!!! – decía Ron alterado

Calma Ron… el medimago debe estar revisando a tu hermana para ver que tiene…

Es como obvio… pero... a!!! Se demora demasiado!!!! – grito el chico exasperado

Srs. – dijo la voz del medimago saliendo de la habitación junto a la Sra. Weasley y Hermione

Si? – dijo el padre

Que le sucede a mi hermana?!?!? – inquirió Ron

Tranquilo Ron, deja que explique todo… - le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Gracias… pues, a su hermana no le sucede nada grave, el desmayo es algo normal en su estado – dijo el medimago

A… a que se refiere ud Doc? – preguntó Ron

Pues que su hermana esta embarazada – dijo tranquilamente el medimago

Que mi hermana que?!?!?!?!

Lo que escuchas Ron… tu sis esta esperando un bebé – dijo Hermione

Y quien es el maldito desgraciado que la dejo así?!?!?!?

Habrá que preguntárselo a ella cuando quiera hablar – dijo la Sra. Weasley

Bueno… muchísimas gracias doctor – dijo el Sr. Weasley acompañando al medimago hacia fuera

Ves… te dije que no era por tu culpa – dijo Hermione abrazando tiernamente a Ron

Aaaaaaa… que lindos se ven… no es así mamá?? Son una linda pareja – dijeron burlones los gemelos

Ya no molesten… - dijo la Sra. Weasley

Por si no lo sabían Hermi tiene novio… - dijo secamente Ron

A si??? – dijeron a la vez lo gemelos

Así es – dijo Hermione

Y quien es?? – preguntaron otra vez

Draco Malfoy

Malfoy?!?!? – dijeron los gemelos

Así es, no se espanten quieren?... por si no lo sabían Draco a cambiado y a sufrido muchísimo – dijo Hermione

Aja, con lo de la muerte de su padre… - dijo Ron

Por lo menos ya no se llevan tan mal… todos gracias a… - dijo Hermione pero corto lo que decía por que la pequeña pelirroja salía de su cuarto

Mione… sigue… no tengo problemas… relájense y no me miren así!! – dijo Ginny viendo como los demás la observaban

De quien es – pregunto cortante Ron

Harry… - fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja antes de entrar otra ves a su cuarto

Uy que insensible!!! Mejor iré yo… - dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación de Ginny


End file.
